kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Masahiko Yukimura
Masahiko Yukimura '(幸村雅彦) is the second major antagonist in the story ''Kaida. An ex-Kaida, Masahiko was found by Miyuki, who took him in. He works as Director General of Miyuki's spirit army, and is the only one who may speak to her without titles, though he choses to. | image = | race = Human/Spirit | birthday = November 30 | age = 21 (Deceased) | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 80 kg (176 lbs.) | blood type = AB | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Miyuki Tsujimura, Kaidan World, Yukimura Clan | occupation = None | previous occupation = Director General Of Miyuki's Spirit Army | base of operations = Human World, Yamatsuri (Formerly), Kaidan World, Yukimura Mansion | relatives = Miyuki Tsujimura (Lover, Deceased), Yukimura Clan | education = Battle Academy Graduate | kenta = Kiba | first form = Wide Dragon Sword | book debut = Kaida | chapter debut = Chapter 12 }} Appearance When he was human, Masahiko was light toned and fairly tall. His hair was also fine and silver with dark blue eyes. He was strong for the appearance of his size, able to lift Miyuki from the floor to the bed with ease. When he was human, he wore an outfit similar to a Kaida uniform. After he died, his eyes turned red and he wore a red dress shirt and black pants with a black trench coat. Personality When he was human, he acted like director general of Miyuki's spirit army. He was a very dark person to them, always very cold and harsh to them. He struck fear in many of the weaker spirits and he cause tension between himself and the stronger spirits, however due to his Spirit Energy, they did not challenge him. He was the one who was often see outside of Miyuki's hiding place, observing the Kaida as they fought spirits. To Miyuki, he was very kind and gentle, taking care of her until they died and even beyond that. Miyuki was the only one he cared about and was the only one he showed affections towards. Powers *'''Advanced Healing Powers: Like all Kaidas, Masahiko is able to heal faster than most humans. He is able to utilize his Spirit Energy into healing his body in battle. *'Spell Casting:' Masahiko is almost never seen using his spell casting, mostly because he is an ex-Kaida. However, he is able to use Kekkai efficiently and he only uses the final incantation to destroy spirits who are a threat to Miyuki's plans. *'Speed: '''Masahiko is very fast, easily keeping up with Selina, Cero and Kaien. He often uses his speed to gain the advantage and get behind his opponents because he is a close range user. *'Spirit Energy': Masahiko's Spirit Energy is at least a level B and possibly higher. He only uses his Spirit Energy for Kekkai and barely with Kiba. Kiba only uses Spirit Energy when it is in Dragon Fang Form, which creates the image of a dragon while hitting the target with a blast of Spirit Energy. 'Kenta' Kiba *'Dragon Fang Form:''' The blade of Kiba turns into a wide edge blade and is decorated with a red dragon on both sides. The user can use their Spirit Energy to create the image of a dragon and hit them with a blast of Spirit Energy, potentially causing serious damage. Relationship Miyuki Tsujimura After abandoning his duties as a Kaida, Masahiko was later found by a healthier Miyuki about two years prior to the beginning of the story. Recognizing his abilities as an ex-Kaida, she took him in and gave him a place to stay. He feels in debt to her and began taking care of her when she fell ill. He has a great deal of respect for her, and is completely loyal to her. He believes in the perfect being and is willing to become a evil spirit for it. He began to have feelings for Miyuki but understood her past, and would rather see her wish come true rather than to cause her pain. Category:Characters Category:Enemy